Interruptions
by Seito
Summary: [Sasunaru] It doesn’t take a lot of noise to make a sound proposal. One message, that was all Sasuke asked for. He needed to ask Naruto one thing... So why was everyone insisting on interrupting him! R


Mesa no own Naruto

Seito: -throws confetti- Happy birthday to me! –Smile- my sixteen birthday! Okay here's a nice little story for you people to enjoy. It was a little idea that has been plaguing me since I went to a Chinese restaurant and read my fortune. : P Yeah. So thus this story is finally done. Enjoy!

_It doesn't take a lot of noise to make a sound proposal_

_-Fortune Cookie_

_&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&_

_Interruptions_

_&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&_

It was a bright and beautiful day at Konoha: the sun was shining, birds were singing, people were chatting. Gossip was usually the main thing everyone was talking about. Mothers darted about shopping, trying to take care of the day's errands before the day was over. Children, those too young to go to school, were running through the streets, laughing and playing. The older children who were stuck in school were silently wishing they could be outside. Shinobi came and went, going to on with their missions or just waiting around until they were called for one.

At the moment, an off-duty blond-haired, sapphire blue-eyed shinobi was waiting for his boyfriend. Uzumaki Naruto had actually been waiting for over two hours. In about five minutes, it was about to be three. Mentally, Naruto growled. Kakashi-sensei's lateness must be contagious. Sasuke was never late.

Ping!- Right on the three hour mark, Uchiha Sasuke appeared. Naruto growled. "You're late," he said.

Sasuke looked like he had ran all the way to get here. He was, of course, armed with a valid excuse. Of course, when someone has Kakashi as a teacher, it's always hard to make that excuse sound valid. "I know," said Sasuke, panting slightly. "I got dragged on a last minute mission."

Naruto frowned. "You're sounding a lot like Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke could only mentally sweat drop. In a way, it was true. Even the timing was like Kakashi-sensei. Maybe Kakashi-sensei's lateness was contagious. Great, what a way to start the day: getting your boyfriend mad at you.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Naruto. He was still waiting to find out why Sasuke was making him wait.

At the age of twenty six, both Naruto and Sasuke did a lot of growing up over the past twelve years. The threat of Orochimaru and the Akatsuki had pass, though the latter was still a big problem. Naruto and Sasuke continued to grow stronger, matching each other in strength. At the moment, both were jounin rank shinobi, but that still didn't stop them from hanging out with their friends and former sensei. If anything, the bond between the two grew stronger with each passing day. It was no surprise to see them always together, hanging out, training, or eating together. To find Naruto, look for Sasuke and vice versa. Thus, to many delights (and to some heartache), it was no shock to find out that Sasuke and Naruto got together by the time they turned nineteen. So five years later, they were still going out. Now, everyone was waiting for one of them to pop the question of marriage.

Sasuke looked Naruto in the eye. "Yeah, about that," started Sasuke. He didn't get to finish his sentence before he was glomped by a blue haired chick.

"Sasuke-kun!" cooed the girl.

Sasuke twitched and Naruto looked like he was ready to throttle the girl. "Get off Mary!" shouted Sasuke. Argh! What was with this girl! Didn't she know he already had a boyfriend!

Mary leaped off Sasuke's back as Naruto glared at her. Mary Sue, jounin rank, a genius and she was only at the mere age of sixteen. Blue hair, pink-eyed, she was one of the most beautiful girls in all of Konoha. Yet she wasn't too bright. She insisted on trying to get a date with Sasuke even though everyone in the ENTIRE village knew that Sasuke and Naruto were a couple.

"But Sasuke-kun," started Mary. She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Sasuke grabbed Naruto and quickly left. "Sasuke-kun?"

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"Okay… I think we lost her," said Sasuke.

Naruto nodded. "So now what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Yeah. You know how we've," started Sasuke again. He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before he was interrupted again.

"Are you two going to buy anything?"

Both Sasuke and Naruto jumped at the female voice before calming down. They turned around to see a white-haired lady standing behind them. Her sapphire eyes gleamed with amusement. "Guessing from your reactions I assume that answer is no and that you're hiding. Let me guess, Mary?"

While Sasuke was trying to calm his beating heart, Naruto nodded, then shouted, "Seika! Don't do that!"

Seika rolled her eyes. "Are you sure you two are jounin rank shinobi?"

"This is coming from someone who is supposed to be as strong as the Hokage," said Naruto sarcastically.

Seika rolled her eyes again. "Now I know you're exaggerating."

"You were suppose to be the next Yukikage," argued Naruto.

Seika rolled her eyes again. "Right… which is why I'm a simple storekeeper."

"You're a shinobi nevertheless!"

Seika shook her head. She wasn't going to win this argument. Naruto was too stubborn. True, she was a shinobi from the Country of Snow, but still, she was considered an outcast. It was only by Hokage-sama's grace that she was allowed stay in Konoha and open a weapon shop. Considering her grandfather deemed her as a failure, there wasn't much harm Seika could do.

"Are you two going to buy something or not?" she asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "Sorry, Seika. We didn't come in to buy anything. I needed to talk to Naruto about something."

Poor Sasuke, he didn't even get a chance to tell Naruto anything again. The very moment he finish that sentence, Kiba popped up. "Yo. Listen, Naruto, I need your help with something. Well actually, Neji needs your help," Kiba said.

Then, before Sasuke could stop him, before Naruto could protest, Kiba grabbed Naruto and dragged him out the door. Sasuke quickly followed the two out, yelling along the lines of, "Kiba, let go of him. There's something I gotta tell him!"

Seika shook her head. Boys these days… She was seven years their senior and had known them for a decade. Still she thought they acted like kids, even today when they were all young adults. Of course she still thought the biggest fool was hanging from the ceiling above.

"What are you doing here, Itachi?"

The said missing-nin dropped down from the ceiling. "To buy weapons of course. This is a weapons shop, is it not?"

Seika scowled. "You're a missing-nin wanted for the murder of your family. I should report you."

A look of mock hurt appeared on Itachi's face. "Seika! We've known each other since we were- what? Eight? I can't believe you would do such a thing."

Seika frowned. "We met when we were eight. The next time I saw you, it was almost ten years later and that was after you became a missing-nin. Why the hell should I trust you and why the hell do you keep coming here?"

"Seika."

"Are you whining?"

"Seika! C'mon. I'm out of kunais. Don't sent me to Cloud Country just to buy weapons," said Itachi. Why did she have to be like this? Why did he sound like a little child? Itachi paused to ponder about that last thought.

"Fine… whatever. On one condition," said Seika. It wasn't like she could really say no to him. He still could kill her if he wanted to.

"What?"

Seika grinned. "You help me take pictures!" Itachi just stared. Seika… was strange; yeah that's the word, strange. Why was he doing this again?

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Sasuke managed to get Naruto away from Neji and Kiba. Geeze, of all the times Neji had to ask Naruto what he should get for Lee, it had to be today. Wait until tomorrow, or the day after that, even ask someone else, but why on earth was everyone interrupting them today!

"It's been five years since we've been going out," started Sasuke, blushing slightly as he thought about what he and his boyfriend have been through. "And you know how much I love you and everything. But… Naruto?" Sasuke blinked. Where did his boyfriend disappear now?

"Thanks Naruto!" said Sakura.

Naruto waved bye and walked back towards his boyfriend. "Sorry, Sasuke. Sakura needed help carrying in some boxes. What were you saying?"

Sasuke wanted to hit his head against something. Of all the days, why today! Did the gods hate him or something! Not wanting to lose any brain cells and enter a world of pain, Sasuke, instead, sighed.

Again, he tried. But before Sasuke could say anything Naruto grabbed his hand and said, "Look, Sasuke! Ramen! Let's eat!" Sasuke really wanted to hit his head against something. Today wasn't going according to plan. At the rate things were going, Sasuke should just go home, crawl bad into bed, pray that this was nightmare and try again tomorrow. Except, his message was way too important to leave for tomorrow. It had to be today!

So while Naruto slurped on his ramen happily, Sasuke just sat there moping… playing with his food. He'd rather not tell Naruto his message in here, but a restaurant was better than anything else. It seemed no one wanted him to deliver his message to Naruto. One simple question… was that too much to ask?

"Done!" said Naruto cheerfully.

Sasuke opened his mouth before Naruto interrupted him. "Hey, Sasuke? Are you going to finish that ramen," he asked.

Sasuke nearly fell over. He pushed his bowl towards Naruto. "Go," he said.

Naruto smiled. "Thank you Sasuke!" Then he happily finished off his boyfriend's meal.

Seeing Naruto smile made Sasuke feel better. It was always a pleasure to see Naruto happy. When Naruto was happy, Sasuke felt happy. It was that simple. So seeing Naruto smile today, was the current highlight of Sasuke's day. There was only one thing left for this to become a perfect day and Sasuke would forget all the interruptions that came with it.

Soon enough Naruto was done, and Sasuke seized his chance again… only to miss it as a loud yell was heard outside. This time, Sasuke did fall out of his chair. Why him?

"What's going on outside?" asked Naruto. He quickly left his seat and walked outside. There, a strange yet slightly familiar scene greeted him. There was Jiraiya and Tsunade, arguing over something. Question was… what were they arguing about? Naruto paused to think about that question. Maybe he was better off not knowing what was going on.

"Here, Naruto! Now as your Hokage, I order you to run," said Tsunade, dumping a book into Naruto's hands.

Naruto blinked once, twice, three times. Wha-? Naruto looked at the book. 'Wait a minute… isn't this…?'

"Naruto! Quick, give me back the book!" shouted Jiraiya. He made a dive towards Naruto, who was in shock at what he was holding. Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto before he and Jiraiya crashed into each other.

Tsunade quickly snatched the book back from Naruto's hands, who was obviously in shock and wouldn't be running any time soon. Apparently, Naruto knew what the book was. She was surprised that Naruto hadn't urn… she would have to have a talk with the blond shinobi after. She really didn't have to worry about Naruto following in Jiraiya's footsteps. It's been quite clear that his tastes swung the other way.

Sasuke, meanwhile, managed to snap Naruto out of his daze. "Naruto, what was that book Hokage-sama gave to you?" he asked.

Naruto was looking rather pale. He opened his mouth to answer Sasuke, when, for the first time that day, he was interrupted. "TSUNADE! GIVE ME BACK THAT BOOK! IT CONTAINS ALL MY INFORMATION FOR MY BOOK!" bellowed Jiraiya.

Sasuke sweat dropped. "Never mind. I think I understand now."

"Then will you two listen to orders and run!" shouted Tsunade, dumping the book into Sasuke's hands this time.

"But I don't want it!" yelled Sasuke. Then he avoided being tackled by Jiraiya.

"Fine, fine," grumbled Tsunade. "You two are no fun." She grabbed the book back and disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving two shocked shinobi.

"TSUNADE!" roared Jiraiya. He, too, disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. This day… had been way too strange. At least they were alone again. Quick Sasuke! The perfect time! Tell Naruto your message!

… baka Sasuke… you waited too long…

"Naruto!"

"Eh? Hinata?"

The blue haired girl ran up to them. It was clear she was out of breath. "Have you seen Kiba anywhere?" she asked. Aside from Sasuke and Naruto, Hinata was probably the one who changed the most. She grew confident in her skills, her stammering disappeared and with the help of her boyfriend, Kiba, she overcame her shyness little by little. Of course, she still jumped every time someone came up behind her and still fidgeted from time to time when she nervous, but she was still Hinata.

"Kiba?" said Naruto. "The last time I saw him, he was being dragged off to help Neji find a gift for Lee."

"Did you see where they went?"

"Try the market area, five blocks over," said Sasuke, a little on the impatient side. He really needed to talk to Naruto, but no one was letting him!

Hinata bowed. "Thank you," she said. Then she quickly ran towards the direction Sasuke pointed her in.

"Naruto," started Sasuke again. The blond shinobi gave him his full attention. "I wanted to talk about us and "

"HELP!"

Poor Sasuke-kun.

Kakashi suddenly appeared and ducked behind Sasuke, using the said jounin as a shield. Sasuke, on the other hand, twitched. Naruto could only sweat drop as Iruka came stomping around the corner. It was obvious that he was angry.

"What did you do this time, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto. It was almost out of habit that he still called Kakashi sensei. A thousand and one situations ran through Sasuke's head to why Iruka-sensei would be mad at Kakashi. It could be a number of things. Kakashi-sensei probably did something he wasn't supposed to do in front of the children. So no surprise.

Sasuke quickly detached himself from Kakashi. "Sorry, Kakashi. You're on your own for this one." Kakashi only stared at him. His own former students abandoning him! What was this world coming to!

Naruto gave Kakashi a grin. "Sorry, Kakashi-sensei. But only the heavens know what you did to get Iruka mad, but whatever it was, you probably shouldn't have done it."

Then the two of them disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a helpless Kakashi with a very angry Iruka.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"Okay. Naruto," started Sasuke for the umpteenth time. "There's something I must tell you."

That was as far as he got.

"SASUKE-KUN! NARUTO!" yelled Ino running towards them. Following behind her was Chouji and Shikamaru.

Sasuke nearly fell over. He was never going to get his message to Naruto.

"So what are you doing here? Don't you have any missions?" asked Ino, chatting off happily.

"Umm… we're hiding from Iruka-sensei and no, we don't have any missions," answered Naruto. Why did Ino have to come now? He really wanted to hear what Sasuke wanted to say.

"Eh? Did Kakashi do something wrong again?" asked Shikamaru.

"Probably," mumbled Sasuke. This day was getting worse and worse… All he wanted to do was ask one simple little question to Naruto: a simple yes or no question... Sasuke had the whole question planned out.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto paled as he heard someone called his name. No… not this not now… Please… not now.

Rock Lee ran quickly towards the group at top speed. He didn't even stop. He just grabbed Naruto and continued running.

"Wha! Lee! What are you doing!" yelled Naruto.

"Quick Naruto! You need to help me!" shouted Lee.

"Kuso!" cursed Sasuke. Lee had some nerve kidnapping his boyfriend right in front of him! Of all the days this could have happened, WHY TODAY!

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Sasuke skidded around the corner. Damnit! Where did Lee go and what was up with everyone kidnapping Naruto!

"Shino! Have you seen Lee or Naruto go by?" asked Sasuke frantically to the bug shinobi.

Behind his black sunglasses, Shino blinked. Yes, he had and he had been wondering why Lee was dragging Naruto, knowing full well that Sasuke would be furious when he found out. Not saying anything, Shino pointed in the direction he saw Lee and Naruto run to. Sasuke nodded and darted off.

As soon as Sasuke was out of sight, Shino reached into his pocket and pulled out a camera. Then, slowly and quietly he began to follow Sasuke. There was no way he going to miss this.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"Lee! STOP! What on earth are you going to with Naruto!"

Naruto was suddenly grateful to Tenten. The weapon shinobi just saved his life. Lee, on the other hand, wouldn't stop jogging in place. "Need. Naruto. Help. Neji. Gift. Now. Later. Talk. Seen. Gai-sensei. Ask. Help," Lee continued in choppy, fragmented sentences.

Then he started running. Luckily, for Naruto, Tenten didn't let him. "Hold up, Lee. You just kidnapped Naruto, from what I understand. Tell me you at least told Sasuke what you're doing."

"He didn't!" yelled Naruto, trying to pry himself free from Lee.

"LEE!"

Three heads turned. "Sasuke!" said Naruto happily.

Tenten shook her head and Lee paled greatly. However, the usual reaction that would have normally happened didn't take place. Normally, Sasuke would have hurt Lee in some way or another or at least threatened the older teen. But for once, Sasuke didn't say anything. All he did was marched up to Naruto and Lee, separated them and began dragging Naruto away.

"C'mon Naruto. I still have to tell you something," said Sasuke.

By now the sun was close to setting. The sky was turning a deep crimson red, dark orange, and bright yellow as the sun crept closer and closer. The moon was slowly regaining its shine. Sasuke dragged Naruto out of the village, past the forest and up to a nearby cliff. Hopefully now they would get some peace and quiet, and more importantly NO interruptions.

The sun was at the brink of the horizon when Sasuke looked Naruto straight in the eye, took a deep breath and began, "I'm forgetting everything I planned to say and getting straight to the point. Naruto, will you marry me?"

Naruto's expression quickly changed from one full of confusion to one with happiness and excitement. He grabbed Sasuke in a hug and gave the black haired shinobi a breathtaking kiss. "Of course, you idiot," said Naruto.

Mentally Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm not an idiot, dobe," said Sasuke.

Naruto grinned. "It took you the whole day just to tell me that? I say that counts for calling you an idiot."

Sasuke scowled. "I would have told you earlier if it wasn't for all those interruptions."

"Whatever you say, Sasuke, whatever you say."

Again, Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes and leaned forward for another kiss. As the two continued their make-out session, they never once noticed the thousands of little flashes of light or the click of a camera shutter as half the village of Konoha was spying on them.

One particular pair was in the trees taking pictures. "Why am I doing this again?" asked Itachi.

"Because I asked you to. Now shut up and finish taking pictures," said Seika.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I better get an invitation to wedding."

_&-&-&-&-&-&-&-& owari &-&-&-&-&-&-&-&_

Seito: -Smile- everyone like? We think it's kinda cute. The fluff between Seika and Itachi… ah well if you read my other story _Kagau waku wa hana no shita ni te_ then you know why. The idea of Seika owning a weapon shop from the story _Without Life_ by QianYun and myself under the penname Na Hoku (Found under my favorites' list)

Okay people! Be nice to the birthday and give her a terrific gift by….

**REVIEWING PLEASE!**


End file.
